The disclosure relates to a hand-held power tool.
An electric hand-held tool with a cover element is known from DE 2006023 039. The electric hand-held tool has a housing which consists of two longitudinal shells in which a motor is arranged. One of the longitudinal shells has a cut-out in which a one-piece or multi-piece cover element can be removably accommodated. The cut-out is arranged so that with the cover element removed the carbon brushes of the motor and/or the electronics is/or accessible.